


For Our Entertainment

by halliwitch



Category: American Idol RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliwitch/pseuds/halliwitch
Summary: Jared drags Jensen to an Adam Lambert performance, complete with an after party. They might just make it a private party for three.





	

Jensen stood in the corner with a drink in his hand wondering, 'how the hell did I end up here?' About that time he heard Jared's boisterous laugh across the room. 'Oh right, Jared's freakin' puppy eyes is how.' 

Jared had begged for two weeks trying to convince Jensen to come with him tonight. He'd gotten tickets to an Adam Lambert show. It was just a small show with only a hundred or so in the audience, which is the only reason he agreed to come. The tickets also included an after party with Adam and his band. Jensen had listened to Adam's songs, and liked several, he had a great voice. Honestly Adam just seemed a little too wild for his taste, but after watching him perform and here at the party... he could see why Jared was so intrigued. They shared that same hyper, out loud personality. Jensen might have been jealous if he wasn't completely secure in their relationship. He knew Jared loved him, and always would. 

Standing there thinking, he didn't see Jared walking up until an arm snaked around his waist. Slightly startled he looked up to see Jared and Adam looking at him with twin smiles. For some reason those two identical smiles made him a tad nervous. Jared was up to something. 

"Jen, this is Adam, Adam, Jensen." Jared introduced the men.

Adam extended his hand. "Hey, it's a pleasure to meet you Jensen."

The way Adam said his name sent a shiver down his spine as he shook the other man's hand. "You too, it was a great show. You have an amazing voice." Jensen was nothing if not a polite Texas boy.

"Thank you. I must say I enjoy your acting as well." Adam stepped closer to Jensen, flanking his other side. "I really liked 'My Bloody Valentine', and I watch 'Supernatural' every chance I get."

Jared spoke up. "We can send you the DVD set, that way you can watch us any time you want." He smiled that smile that worried Jensen, "After all you could never get tired of looking at Jen here." 

Jensen's cheeks burned as he elbowed his boyfriend.

Adam laughed saying, "You weren't kidding he really is sexy when he blushes." The words only made him redder. "So Jensen, are you enjoying the party?"

"It's... " how could he politely say this wasn't his kind of thing?

Jared spoke up. "This isn't really Jensen's idea of fun. He's not a fan of crowds, especially loud ones." He kissed Jensen's temple. "He only came to make me happy. No offense intended."

"None taken; I have to admit, after a while I enjoy a little quiet time myself. Maybe we could go somewhere and have a more private party." Adam purred.

Jensen shivered at the way Adam said 'private' it held a hint of knowing something he didn't. He looked at Adam now, standing close to him, as close as Jared on his other side. He realized Adam was a fairly large man, not as tall as Jared, but taller than himself. He also had a similar build to Jared. He had wide shoulders, long legs and a very disarming smile. Yep, Jensen should worry.

"Jensen and I have a hotel suite. We could go back there."

Adam smiled. "I believe that's the best idea I've heard all night."

~

So that's how Jensen found himself back in their room, Jared behind him and Adam in front of him, both removing his clothes. When he was down to his boxers Jared moved behind Adam to start stripping him, too. Adam bent down and captured Jensen's lips in a surprisingly tender kiss. For some reason he just figured Adam would be more forceful and dominant.

They kissed for several minutes as Jared continued to rid Adam of his clothes. When Jared finally pulled Adam's shirt from his shoulders he let out a sexy whimper. Adam couldn't help but ask if Jared was alright. Jensen looked over Adam shoulder and saw Jared tracing freckles on Adam's shoulders. He couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend.

"He's fine, better than fine actually. See, Jared has a slight freckle kink." Jensen said while smiling his own devious smile.

Adam groaned and laid his forehead on Jensen's shoulder, "I hate my freckles." Then his breath caught as Jared licked a stripe up those same freckles. "Then again they may not be so bad." After all standing in skin tight briefs with a hot guy kissing and licking his shoulders, yeah this would work.

Jensen turned Adam around, not missing the small whine coming from Jared. Jensen moved around behind Jared to rid him of his clothes, too. Looking up he saw Adam and Jared kissing, a little more feverishly than they had. After getting down to Jared's boxers he saw no need to stop there, so he pulled them down also. He then reached around and pulled Adam's down, then quickly shed his own as well. 

Triple moans could be heard as the three men pulled against each other. Jensen ran his hands down Jared's back to his ass, squeezing the globes slightly. He felt Jared rut forward against Adam and chuckled as the two men moaned with need. It's well known that Jared has no patience, what is not well known, is that he's even worse during sex. He wants everything right now. This is where Jensen's laid back personality comes in handy. He can drag their lovemaking out for hours, leaving Jared on the edge and pleading for release.

From the movement of the two men it would seem Adam shares Jared's impatience. This was going to be fun.

"Hey, let's take this to the bed." Jensen said, pulling the two men apart and pushing them towards the huge bed. "Jared, lay down and scoot over so Adam can lay down beside you."

Laying down side by side as asked, Jared and Adam reached for Jensen simultaneously. He ended up straddled on Jared's left thigh and Adam's right thigh. He leaned over to kiss Adam as Jared raised up enough to kiss and lick Jensen's neck. Jensen ran his hands down, taking hold of Jared's and Adam's cocks, finding Adam was as endowed as Jared. He released Adam's lips and started kissing down his chest and belly. Finally reaching his goal, he licked the head of Adam's dick then blew on it, causing Adam to hiss. He turned and did the same to Jared's swollen dick, making Jared jerk his hips up for more. 

Jensen spent the next half hour going back and forth between the two men, bringing them closer and closer but not letting them come. He stopped his ministrations when Adam spoke.

"Fuck Jared, you were right, watching him suck cock is the hottest thing I've even seen. He looks downright sinful."

Jensen couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips. So Jared had talked to Adam about this before introducing them. He’d known something was up earlier. Now he was going to make Jared pay for his sneakiness. They'd had threesomes before, being secure in their love for each other. They had always taken turns or one of them would fuck the other while their guest fucked the other one of them. This time however Jensen had something a little different in mind.

He crawled up Jared's body and kissed him hard, biting his lip. He then turned to Adam and asked him to open the drawer and get the lube and condoms. He chuckled at how quickly Adam complied. Taking the lube, he poured some on his fingers, then held the tube out to Adam. Taking the hint, he held his fingers out to be coated in lube. Jensen then moved over to Jared's other side. 

"Jay, pull your legs up and brace your feet on the bed." Jared wasted no time complying with the command. "Adam, do you want to start getting Jared ready for us?"

"Hell yes! I would love to!" Already moving his hand down to Jared's ass, Adam rubbed one finger over Jared's hole several times before pushing his finger inside. Both men moaned at the sensation. He moved the finger in and out, feeling Jared squeeze his finger; he was so tight. He worked the finger around till he found Jared's prostate and rubbed it. Jared moaned shamelessly, pushing back on Adam's finger. He pulled out and re-entered with two this time.

Jared was in heaven, two beautiful men taking care of him at the same time. Adam was fingering him with vigor, laying kisses on his thighs and his balls. Jensen was kissing him with a dominance that Jared loved. He was also kissing his neck and sucking his nipples, biting gently, making Jared hiss out with spikes of pleasure. Yeah, definitely heaven! He startled when he felt Jensen's fingers join Adam's at his ass. He then almost passed out from pleasure as Jensen slid two of his fingers in with Adam's. He'd never had two men fingering him at the same time. He looked down to see Jensen and Adam kissing; they were both fighting for control of the kiss.

They looked so hot together; he'd known they would. That's why he worked so hard to get this to happen. "Fuck, I could come just from watching the two of you kiss. So fucking hot!" he whispered out. "God Jensen, please baby, I need to come."

Adam felt Jensen smile against his lips at Jared's confession. He then felt Jensen add a third finger inside Jared's tight passage along with his two. 'Fuck, five fingers?' he thought. He was gonna come himself without even touching his cock. He couldn't stop the moan from leaving his lips, feeling Jensen smile again. Damn Jared was right, Jensen does lose his shyness in the bedroom. 

Jensen pulled his fingers out and grabbed Adams hand and pulled his out also. Both men chuckled at Jared's plea of "No don't stop" and his shameless writhing on the bed.

"Jared, sit up here and put the condoms on Adam and me. Then we can give you what you really want." Jared was up and opening the pack in 5 seconds flat. "Eager much?" Jensen teased.

Jared put the first one on Adam, playing with his dick while doing so. After all he hadn't had a chance to touch the other man yet, and he really wanted to. He also smeared some lube on Adam's cock; you know, just to be helpful.

"Come on Jay, the sooner you get us ready the sooner you get a surprise." That had Jared moving faster, he had a condom and lube on Jensen in seconds. 

"Adam, lay down on your back again. Jared, straddle his hips. "Adam stretched out, waiting impatiently, but waiting. Jared swung his leg over and was hovering above Adam.

Jensen put one hand on Jared hip and the other around Adam's cock. He pulled Jared back and placed Adam at his stretched hole. From there Adam pushed into Jared, both men moaning. Adam looked at Jared, who nodded so he started moving in and out of Jared. Long slow thrusts while he reached for Jared's hair, pulling him down into a hungry kiss. 

Jared was so lost with Adam's dick in his ass and his tongue in his mouth, it took a bit for him to realize Jensen was pushing a finger inside him. That had him wondering what Jen was planning to do. It also made him shiver in anticipation. Then a drunken conversation they had came to mind. 'Jensen wouldn't be thinking of doing that... or would he?' he wondered in his sex-hazed brain. Neither had mentioned it since that night. When Jensen inserted a second finger Jared thought 'Maybe he is'. He'd always been curious about double penetration. 'After all one dick feels amazing... so how would two feel?' he wondered.

Adam sucked in a breath when Jensen inserted the second finger. It made Jared feel so tight around him. He wondered what Jensen was planning. 'They didn't mention both of us fucking Jared. But it does sound like a good idea right now' he thought. Jared was alternating between kissing Adam's neck and moaning into it, adding to Adam's stimulation.

Jensen scooted up behind Jared and stilled their movements. He pushed Jared off Adam then pulled their two cocks together in his hand. He leaned forward slightly. "Jay, tell me if this hurts or you want to stop. Remember, we don't do anything we don't both want."

"Yeah, I promise, just hurry up huh?"

Jensen chuckled. "You're always in a rush, baby. Going slow lets the pleasure build up more." He was slowly pulling Jared back on their cocks while he talked. Figuring it would help to keep Jared relaxed.

Adam must have had the same idea. "Sorry man, but I have to agree with Jared. Guess I'm just greedy and overly horny," he said laughing, while slowly helping to inch Jared down on them.

When Jensen and Adam were finally balls deep in Jared, all three let out a moan that would put a porn star to shame. Then Jared clenched around their dicks causing both men to push in hard. One of them hit Jared's prostate causing him to push back. All three were so close to the edge, but they all wanted this to last a while.

"This feels fucking amazing!" Adam said, with the other two agreeing whole heartedly. 

Jared finally started moving, slowly pulling up and then pushing back down. It seemed him moving would work the best. Jensen pulled Jared back against his chest and started kissing his neck. Adam ran his hands all over Jared's shoulders, chest and stomach, pinching his nipples every so often. Jared really wanted someone to grab his dick and jerk him off. On the other hand he felt so full he didn't want it to end. They moved together slowly trying to hold on as long as possible.

Oddly enough it was Jensen who broke first. Jared was so tight around him, and Adam's dick sliding along his, he had to come, and soon. He dug his fingers into Jared's hips; he knew there'd be bruises by morning. Jared started to push hard against their cocks. On a hard push back Jensen held him there, not letting him pull up. Jared moaned, Jensen's name a whisper on his lips.

He let Jared pull up but held him on the next push down, shoving into Jared as hard as he could. When Jared gasped he knew one of them had hit his prostate.  
Jensen kept this way of moving and holding him back on their dicks until Jared was whimpering. Every so often he would whisper either Jensen or Adam's name.

Adam had honestly never seen, heard or felt anything this hot and amazing before. Jared whimpering his name was going to be what sent him over the edge. The way Jensen was holding Jared down on them, it felt so fucking good. "I can't.. hold out much.. longer. I'm.. going to come any.. any second." Adam said between breaths.

Jensen pushed Jared up and then slammed him back down hard, while thrusting into Jared's body. Jared came, shouting Jensen's and Adam's names. Adam's back arched as he came harder than he ever had, his fingers twisted with  
Jensen's on Jared's hips. Jensen felt Jared clench down on them and he could feel Adam's cock pulsing against his. He buried his face in Jared's hair as he came with a long moan of "I love you Jay."  
~  
When they finally got their breathing under control and they realized how they were laying. Well at least Jensen and Adam did; Jared was out, period! They had tumbled down with Jared in the middle of the bed, Adam and Jensen on either side of him. Jared already had his arms wrapped around Jensen and his face buried in his neck, his usual post-sex cuddling position. 

Jensen reached down to remove the condom, seeing Adam doing the same. "There's a waste basket by the headboard. Here you can wipe off with this." Jensen said, handing Adam a discarded shirt.

"Thanks." Adam took the offered shirt, wiping off his chest and stomach then tossed it to the floor. 'So this is where it gets awkward' Adam thought, watching Jared cuddle into Jensen. "I guess I should get going, let you guys sleep."

He was stopped by Jared's hand grabbing his arm and pulling him up against Jared's back. He gave a confused look at Jensen when he laughed.

"That's Jared's way of asking you to stay."

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude on your relationship. I mean sex is one thing... but sleeping together is altogether different." Adam felt a little out of place here.

Jensen leaned over Jared wrapping his hand around Adam's neck. "I'm positive. Besides Jared swears the after-sex cuddling is the best part." Jensen then pulled Adam into a long, tender kiss, both men parting with huge smiles.

"Okay, I'll stay. I have to admit I rather enjoy cuddling, too." Adam reached down, grabbing the sheet and pulling it up and over the three of them. Jared tightened his arms around Jensen then put his leg back to wrap around Adam's legs. Jensen and Adam both wrapped their arms around Jared resting their hands on each other, sleep claiming all three as they all wondered if they would have time for round two the next morning.

The End


End file.
